The present invention relates generally to a bicycle accessory, and more particularly to a bicycle tool set for fixing the bicycle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,508 discloses a bicycle tool set comprising a first tool member and a second tool member, which are detachably fastened together. The second tool member is provided with three positioning grooves for retaining some hand tools, such as hexagonal wrenches. The first and the second tool members are held together by a protrusion and a recess in which the protrusion is received. The protrusion is not securely received in the recess, thereby making the first tool member and the second tool member susceptible to separation from each other inadvertently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle tool set with a means to hold together securely the tool members of the bicycle tool set.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the bicycle tool set comprising a first tool member and a second tool member. The two tool members are securely held together by a tenon and a mortise such that the two tool members are rotated an angle to locate securely. The second tool member is provided with a plurality of fixation holes for fixing a plurality of hand tools.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.